1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding cane apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Four legged, collapsible walking canes are known to those of ordinary skill in the art. One well known type is described in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 216,288 issued to Charles E. Murcott. That particular model is illustrated in FIG. 1 as Prior Art. One problem with such prior art devices is that they frequently exhibit an undesirable amount of wobble and instability. Even small amounts of wobble and instability can be serious in view of the fact that the users of such canes are typically senior citizens, invalids or convalescent patients. It is also necessary that the cane be lightweight and collapsible so that the apparatus may be manipulated and stored with a minimum amount of difficulty.